My babysitters a vampire fan fic
by Jordyn99
Summary: a cali girl moves to white chapel and finds herself not liking the sun as much as she used to
1. Chapter 1

Okay well today is my fist day in little old white chapel ;( and i want to leave asap! Not only do have to start in a new school towards the end but i am moving from bright sunny California were its sunny every day and is always a good day for the beach, not anything like drerey white chapel. well all i hopes that i can make at least one friend….

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

i walk into the school with my bandeau with a lose thing tank top and white shorts on and my hair down in beachy waves and realize i stick out like a sore thumb… i knew i shouldn't of worn this! it feels like the whole school is staring at me ;((( i finally make it to my locker but it won't open.. sux 4 me then i feel a hand reach over me and pop my locker open. its a shorter girl really pretty with dark skin and long dark hair. "Thanks so much" "no prob" she says with a smile," I'm sarah btw" "I'm Jordyn" "you made any friends yet" "no i wish everyone keeps staring at me! i can't believe i wore this ;(" "what! omg thats not y they r staring girl" what do you mean?" i say then put on my natural confused face… i am what you call a mental blonde ( a brunette who acts like a dumb blonde) "omg where r u from california I'm gonna gess" "is it that obvi" "hahah well i gotta go ill see you round" she walks away and i start to organize my locker when this buff dude in letterman jacket comes up to me. "hi I'm coal" "hi I'm jordyn" "do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch 2day" i start to feel my face get real hot "ummm surrreeee ill see what i can do hehehe" "haha no prob c u then" this happened like with like four other people before i heard the bell. they must be got dared to i can't be popular cause i was never popular in cali and I'm the new girl so yah idk but i am so confuzzled! what eve ill prob just sit by myself or go see what that sarah girl is up to…


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang for class and i headed off to Science…. i at least hope i get a good partner….

I make it through the door just as the bell rings

"hi there, you must be Jordyn" the teacher says, a little louder than i liked

"umm yah" i say with smile

"well we had an even number of students but now somebody will have to sit by themselves…. i won't let that be you because its just you first day"

thank god!

"hmmm okay i think i know were ill put you but i need to know something- are you responsible?"

"uhh yah!" i lie

"perfect" he says " okay ethan, i know that you have an A+ in this class so I'm gonna have you sit by yourself" the ethan kid looks pretty bummed " benny, Jordyn is your new panther"

the kid named benny, who is by the way REALLY hot, smiles and does i silent yesssss. "okay well we were gonna play a game today-" the class moans "- but i think we can just hang out today and jordyn can get to know her partner" the class cheers

I walk towards the back - giving high fives along the way- when i make it to my seat

"hiya" i say with a smile "I'm Jordyn"

"well hello there, I'm Benny"

Im just gonna give you a heads up- I'm prob on of the least most respondsible people you'll ever meet" i smile "ill take it your not responsive either?"

He laughs "umm no way"

"good, then this is starting to look like my favorite class


	3. Chapter 3

Omg I think Benny actually likes me! We like talked all of science! He ask me to sit with him at lunch and I think I've picked who I will sit with! You know how on the first day of school you look for a new crush? Well thats Benny! Omg we have like most of the same classes together and yah eeeeep!

BENNY POV

"Ethan!" I scream I run out of science and look for ma buds Ethan and Rory- (i dident notice ethan leave) and run and tackle him.

"OW!" he screams "What?"

"Oh shut up it wasnt THAT hard... You know The new girl!"

"The hot one?" Rory says with a look on his face "She smells reeeeaaallly good"

"uhhhhhh Yah?"

"Well what about her" Ethan asks impatiently

"You know how she is my... Science partner" I wink

"LUCKEY!" Rory says

"yah what did u do now- is she grossed out afraid or creeped out by you?" Ethan asks with a smirk

I roll my eyes "none of the above- I think she likes me! She is gonna sit with us at lunch!"

"Awww Yaaah" rory says

"Back off rory I got dibs"

"No fair!"

"Enough you guys" Ethan say


	4. Chapter 4

JORDYN POV

I walk down the halls to my second period class- English- the ONLY class I don't have with Benny :( When this really pretty blonde girl comes up to me with Dusk wristbands on- the same ones I am wearing

"umm r those Dusk wristbands?" Blondie asks me

"uh yah! I love Dusk! I am like obsessed! I see we have matching ones?" I smile

"ok we r best freinds now!" she says enthisasticly "I'm Erica"

"hahah ok I'm Jordyn"

We get to know each other in English and she asks me to come to a party that is on Thursday. (It's Monday)

"It's a senior party and it will be the bomb! U gotta come!" She explains

"Hmmmm" I joke "I don't know maybe I should stay at home and do my HW..."

We both bust out laughing in the middle of class

"ok I'll go u convinced me" :) "but on one condition- I can bring a date :)"

"no probs! u got ur eye on someone already?" she laughs

I nod and bite my lip "maaayyyyybbbbeeeee"

*The bell rings*

"C ya later fello Dusker" I say as I pack up my stuff

"C ya" she winks

Another friend to add to my new list

I might actually like White Chapel

ERICA POV

"Omg I really like that Jordyn girl!" I tell Sarah "Shes a vamp right?"

I'm not sure she Dosent act like it but she is really pretty! But that Dosent mean-"

"if she isent a vamp now she would be waaayyy cooler if I... U know- hssssssss" I cut her off , Sarah likes to go on and on and on...

"Omg Erica don't turn her! Really y can't you have Dom human friends for a change?"

"Ummm I get force to hang with those nerds every day!"

"but rory is a vamp and..."

I just tune her out this convo is getting boring so Ill just go to my next class


	5. Chapter 5

JORDYN POV

Went to math and social studies and me and benny just talked and flirted and passed notes the whole time! Finally lunch came and we walked out of class together

"Will you come with me to my locker?" I ask Him

"Of course I'll meet you there let me just grab something..."

He runs off so I just go to my locker... Right as I open it I notice someone is standing behind the door... Benny pops around the side with something behind his back. I laugh

"Whatcha got there?" I smile

"just some... Flowers" he pulls a bouquet of Gorgeouse orange lilies

"O. M. G. For me? How did u know they r like my favorite and the color is like my favorite! How did u know?" I ask as he hands them to me.

"Lucky guess?" he shrugs

"Do u just have flowers in ur locker for every girl you meet?" I ask sarcastily

"naw just the pretty ones" he smiles

I start to blush like crazy and I am like dying on the inside!

I start to giggle

"ur so cute when you giggle" he says dreamily

"ehehe can you walk me to lunch? " I ask

"No problemo" he winks and puts on his sexy smile of his. Then he... Hehehee... Puts his arm around me! I giggle and we walk down the halls together as everyone points and stares at Benny... I get realy confused but I guess I always am...

Ethan POV

I get to my regular table to find Sarah, Erica and Rory... Benny is prob bugging the new girl...

Sarah and Erica seem to be talking about the new girl quincidentaly and rory is in his own creepy little world...

"R u guys talking about the new girl?" I ask

"her name is jordyn" Erica snaps back

"have you met her yet? Is she a vamp?"

Sarah asks kindly.. She is always nice to me ...I snap out of my fantasy

"oh uh no I haven't really met her yet so idk"

"oh ok what have you herd about her" Sarah asks

"well I know Benny is head over heels for her and he is somehow thinking that she likes her back"

"What?" Erica says "no she can't like Benny!"

"yah I think he is just overreacting he prob just said like hi and he thought she said I love you... It's happened before..." I explain

"Umm I dident ask for a nerdy flashback" she snaps "well she did say she liked a guy but... It can't be him!"

"Idk... Oh there he is- wait a sec... Who is...-"

We all watch as Benny walks up with the *hot new girl and they r laughing an it doesn't look like she is being held against her will...


End file.
